new chapter
by cloti 14
Summary: cool this is my first fanfic here we go then a new chapter of claire and grays life after they got married
1. Chapter 1

new chapter

it's been 2 weeks since claire and gray got married. and now gray was thinking of something while looking at his wife claire. he was thinking _'if.. what if. hmmm ' _he was thinking what if he ask claire to meet his family from the city but what if she says no . and so on after he made up his mind to ask it to claire. he walks near claire who was watering her crops and then he said but before that he gulped."claire do you want to come with me in the city to see my family,? so that you can meet them?"he said, claire on the other hand, stared at gray with a weak smile and put down the watering can. and said.."gosh..gray i could love to but...w-" she was cut off by gray who said while covering his face with UMA hat of his."you don't need to say yes if you don't want to but i was just thinking." he signed.. and claire said with a _no it's not that smile_ on her face. "don't worry silly i was only thinking who could take care of the farm while were gone hmm..?" she said and raised one eyebrow while smiling. and gray raised his head from his stuped but cute hat to look at claire and said "really? don't worry i know someone who to ask",,,,,,

sorry it sucks by the way if your asking hy tofu well i was eating tofu thingy while i was making this XD

i don't know a single thing about uploading new story but i did it pls. w8 for the next chap. it wll just take a ..wll maybe just 1 week

but it's my first one but i'm feeling lazy sorry

DX

pls review pls. and thanks hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok chapter Two:''The next day''**

**All of them are not mine except for the story:3**

So in the next day gray woke up very early, earlier than Claire,. So he got up and changed his clothes and made breakfast quickly. And eat breakfast and before he leaved he went insides their room and kissed Claire in the forehead and whispered ''bye, I'll be home before lunch". And Claire on the other side who was still sleeping nodded (**but I'm not sure if she heard it)**.

At the front of the church

Gray: ''hmmm… I hope there awake"

As gray knocks on the cute and a bit small door some kind of small voice said….

Orange spites: well hello there why here so early and umm where's Missis Claire

Gray: well umm good morning she's still asleep umm can I ask you guys something

Oranges sprite: *smiles* pls. come in and tell us what is it

Gray walked inside as the cute little sprite gathered his ultra cute little fellow sprites** (OMG they are so cute)**

Sprites: so pls. tell us what is it that you need?

Gray:*covers his face with his hat again* "well umm me and Claire are going away for a few days umm can you guys take care of our farm pls.?

Green Sprite: what no Claire for a few days? **(O.O)**

Light blue sprite: hahaha it's fine co'z I think they are going on a honeymoon *smiles*

Gray: *covers his face more with his hat co'z his blushing* nn-n-NO! we are just visiting my parents .

Red Sprite: a huh and than go to your honeymoon. Right?

Some of the sprites: *nod* yup

Gray:*keeps on blushing***(LOL)** *trying to calm himself* *sign* n-no *face smiles* I just want her to meet my parents and I think that ho-hone-honeymoon well take a few more months or years *thinks*

Sprites: OK "_**mannnn…." **_We will help anytime *nod*

ALL Sprites: YEAH *smiles* J

Gray: thanks guy, well I'll better get going, it's almost lunch time, I told her I'll be home before lunch time, thanks again and umm we'll be leaving after 2 days it will only take a week or 2 …. Bye thenJ

Sprites:OK bye and take careJ

Claire's farm….. **(next Chapter :P sorry I only got a short time) I still have school**

**PROBLEMS W/ THE SPRITES  
Sorry I Don't remember there names so I only put in there colors**

**Cloti 14: Sorry it's short, co'z I can't think of a good story I think the one I planned is…well…. Ummmm….. Ugly so I changed it. Well anyway enjoy and pls. review and co'z I can't think of a story you can request a story or give me an idea of what you want to read in the next chapter. And ****thanks for the ppl. Who review in my last Story**

**WHO HERE PLAYS ****TINIERME**** (just asking co'z I do):3**


End file.
